Update Histories
VR= The update history for ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' is a list of updates added to the game over time. Patch 1 "Adding DRM to patch an exploit" was the only thing done in this patch. Patch 2 (5 June 2019) This patch has fixed several bugs in the game, as well as some changes. * Fixed a potential crash when obtaining the final Trophy. * Fixed an issue where you could lose your hands and crash when eating items or throwing them in the garbage. * Fixed issues with Freddy and Foxy at the door on the FNAF 1 Night 5 level. * Office cameras update every frame. * All prizes can be won on any minigame now. * Fake coin removed in the Circus Baby level. * Fixed an issue where coin prizes wouldn't unlock until you had one more than the required amount. Patch 3 (22 June 2019) Patch Note Bugs fixed and changes done in this patch are listed out by Steel Wool Studios. * Improved performance and reduced memory usage of cameras in FNAF 1, 2 and 3 for Oculus. * Fixed possible crash when attempting to put on the Freddy mask in FNAF 2 levels. * Fixed several animatronics still attacking after 6 AM. * Fixed issue with 8 ball falling through the floor. * Fixed 6 AM display screen for Night Terror levels and Plush Baby. * Fixed issue with screen going black and not being able to use the flashlight when holding the door shut in Night Terror levels. * Fixed possible instant jumpscare in Funtime Foxy Nightmare Mode. * Fixed an issue in Mangle interacting with levers too quickly. * Fixed possibility of throwing pizza in the trash resulting in failure on Repair Chica. * Fixed an issue with the cupcake never reappearing in Repair Chica. * Added player height adjustment using left stick on Oculus and left touchpad on Vive. * Subtitles are stopped when audio is skipped in Mangle and Ennard levels. * Fixed an issue that could cause the Freddy mask to get stuck on the player's head. * Funtime Foxy will no longer clip through the wall. * In FNAF 1 through 3 the phone can now properly be muted. * In FNAF 1 Foxy will no longer attack after power outage. Unlisted Feature In this patch, they also secretly changed the image appeared on the TV screen in Prize Counter once the player presses the button in the basket of Exotic Butter. An image of Lolbit with the text of "Please Stand By." now replaces the endoskeleton picture taken by Scott. Language Support Patch (10 July 2019) As the title said, this patch added subtitles in the following languages: Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Brazilian Portuguese, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Arabic, and Polish. They also changed the image on the TV screen in Prize Counter that appeared when the player presses the button in the basket of Exotic Butter once again. They had replaced it with the image of the Withered Animatronics, teasing the Withereds Update that happened some time later. The Withereds Update An additional hard mode challenge with the Withered Animatronics is added in the FNaF 2 challenge. Different difficulties can be chosen in this specific challenge: Easy, normal, and danger. The Withered Animatronics will be active along with the Toy Animatronics. As the Withereds Update has been done, Steel Wool had replaced the teaser on the TV screen once again. This time, they replaced it with an image that seems to be a hand coming out from the grave. Some people speculated that this is teasing a Halloween Update, and is also teasing the return of Scraptrap from Pizzeria Simulator. However, when the first trailer of Curse of Dreadbear DLC, it is said that the teaser came from a frame of the trailer. Flat Mode Update On December 18th, the game is majorly updated with a flat mode. This mode allows the player to play the game without using the VR headset. In this update, the Pizza Party level is updated too, with a new secret area added into the final part of the level, teasing the new 2020 game by Steel Wool. The Pirate Ride has also been updated with two new areas to access, both being the Boiler Room. |-|AR= The update history for Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery is a list of updates added to the game over time. Launch Update This update has officially launched the game from early access on 16th November 2019. This update has included some bug fixes as well: * Fixed an issue where animatronics got lost and were not being recalled properly. * Fixed an issue where players were going for a long time without receiving any animatronics. * Improved inbox message management to reduce chances of crashing. Friend Code Update This update is implemented on December 10th. The update is mainly to bring the new feature - friend code to the game. Some bugs are fixed as well alongside the new feature. Christmas Update On December 20th, a few days before Christmas, the game was updated with new content and bug fixes. The game was Christmas-themed, and Toy Chica is added into the game. * The player can now encounter a new animatronic, Toy Chica. * The player has the opportunity to get gift and goodies every few hours. * The map is filled with snow to go along with the Christmas theme. * The player is now able to rotate your animatronics within the Workshop. * The player's animatronics now benefit from up to 100,000 Remnant. * Remnant spawns have been adjusted to assist with clarity. It will be easier to determine which Remnant is more valuable. * Animatronic repair costs have been significantly reduced so that the player should almost always see at least a little bit of Parts profit by sending animatronics out, even if the player is not defeating animatronics in camera mode. January 2020 Update On January 15th 2020, Illumix pushed out their first update for 2020. The update was mostly bug-fixing, but there are some new changes to the inbox system. The player can now sort out the E-Mails received by New, Story, Notifications, Fazbear, and All. Valentine Update To go along with the Valentine event, an update was pushed out on February 6 as well. They added Toy Freddy in the game (he wasn't available until the day after the update, however), and had added some new features as well. * The player can now encounter the previously event-exclusive Toy Chica normally. * The player can earn Faz-Coins by watching ads, 10 coins are given with each ad. * Freddy's nose in the Shop section can be honked. * Bugs causing undelivered rewards are being fixed. * Presents in the later event will a broader range of gifts. |-|Console Ports = FNaF 4 Nintendo Switch Patch 1 * Fixed - Volume is overall low in app * Fixed - Missing Honk * Fixed - Delayed Jumpscares * Fixed - Framerate issues * Fixed - UI graphical issue * Fixed - Flashlight working improperly * Fixed - Access 20/20/20/20 * Fixed - Other misc issues Category:Help Wanted